Rain
by Perendur's prophet
Summary: [HughesxRoy]First in a series of drabbles. Most 100 words each. First one is angst, but rating and genre will change. RR
1. Index

**Title: **Index  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** Hughes/Roy  
**Genre:** Romance - Angst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** Implied m/m-  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Hughes filing system 

**INDEX**

Maes Hughes had a very good memory.

His snapshots were an index to countless sensations, thoughts and feelings, safely stored in his mind, retrieved with a quick glance at glossy paper. Countless files of affection kept and classified in his heart.

He was smiling merrily, next to a sober alchemist with too much of a burden shown in his young eyes. It was the mirror of a promise to watch over him and try to lessen the weight of his shoulders. It was the reminder of a thousand butterflies in his stomach and quickened heartbeat, the first signs of love.

**OWARI**


	2. Friendly fire

**Title:** Friendly fire  
**Pairing:** Hughes/Roy  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** M/M- Pre-series  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Casualties of War

Maes' unit got caught in friendly fire that day.

Maes' unit was doing reckoning.

Basque Gran didn't give a fuck and got tired of waiting.

Roy did not know.

Roy always followed orders.

When the first bodies arrived at the camp, Roy threw up.

He was bound to have killed someone he knew.

He might have just killed his best friend.

It grew dark outside Maes' tent, but Roy couldn't leave.

He would be back, he was ok. He had to be.

When Maes walked in grimly, Roy's tears had dried out.

When Roy kissed him, Maes didn't pull away.

**OWARI**


	3. Rain

Title(s): Rain

Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Hughes/Roy  
Genre: Angst

Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 100

Warnings: Implied m/m sex.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: Different kinds of rain

**RAIN**

It only rained fire in Ishbal. His fire. Burning his insides, his conscience, his mind.

Yet he hadn't felt colder nights. His heart froze in painful spasms at night.

Then he came, and his insides started burning at night as well, the heat never followed by the smell of scorched flesh. At night his conscience was nothing more than ashes, as he gave himself willingly to something so wrong, and didn't regret it. At night it rained fire as well, in the form of kisses, that also burnt his mind.

Rain and fire. It was his curse and his salvation.


	4. Tugofwar

**Title:** Tug-of-war  
**Pairing:** Hughes/Roy or Roy/Hughes  
**Genre:** Uhm... beats me.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** Penis envy  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** An idea that I had while talking to someone on the FMA Yaoi Lj comm.

"I outrank you."

"I'm taller than you."

"By what, an inch?"

"I'm older, too."

"So what?"

"I have facial hair."

"I'm the one with the brooding personality."

"I'm less repressed."

"Who's repressed!"

"I'm more assertive."

"I am a power hungry bastard!"

"So you need to unwind, leave the power to me for a while. I've seen it before."

"I… I'm bigger than you!"

"Ouch, that was low."

"It's true!"

"All the more reason. We're not girls, you know? Big is not always an asset."

"I came on to you!"

"Yes you did, you minx."

"Agh!"

"Let it go, I'm topping."

**OWARI**


	5. Fraternization

**Title: Fraternization  
Pairing: Hughes/Roy  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: M/M- Pre-series  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: Some rules are stupid.**

Fraternization is wrong.

He's seen many a comrade face public mockery, countless rumors, even trial for their indiscretions. Commanding officers warn them against it every chance they get. They even encourage trips to the whore house to prevent it.

Roy doesn't get it.

Out on the battlefield, the memory of Maes hands on him, of his kisses, has never distracted him. Ever present in his mind, their love-making doesn't make him sloppy or less effective as the weapon he's become. Without Maes to return to, to kill for, he would have let himself die a long time ago.

**OWARI**


	6. Equivalent Trade

Title(s): Equivalent Exchange  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Hughes/Roy  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: T?  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Implied m/m sex.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: Maes thoughts on retribution

**EQUIVALENT TRADE **

"It's fair," Maes mumbled huskily, trailing kisses down Roy's exposed neck. The first buttons of Roy's shirt had come undone, so his lips and tongue trailed downwards, stopping to pay special attention to his sternum and revelling on the shivers he enticed. His hands went under the Roy's shirt, reverent fingers studying soft skin. Roy moaned in appreciation, arching to his ministrations.

"Equivalent… trade, wouldn't you say?"

Roy lifted his head to meet his eyes, that were focused on Roy's lips.

"What… is?" he panted confusedly.

"I… help you get to… the top, so I get to… top you."

OWARI


	7. Words

**Title: Words  
Pairing: Hughes/Roy  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: M/M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: Men don't talk.**

Men don't talk. They prefer actions. You think that's why Roy never asks for help when it's obvious he needs it. You guess he tries to hide it not to worry you. You know he'll never stop wearing his heart on his sleeve.

You don't say it, either. You ramble aimlessly and he's not listening. But you're there, and he won't do anything stupid with you there. When his eyes glaze over in pain and you fear even your presence couldn't keep the gun from his mouth, you don't say anything. You just make love to him until he forgets.

**OWARI**


	8. Confirmation

**Title: Confirmation  
Pairing: Gracia/Hughes/Roy  
Genre: Pseudo-angsty smutt  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 300  
Warnings: M/M sex- Vouyerism  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: Curiosity killed the jealous wife.**

She wants confirmation. She's known for a while, anyway. She plans carefully, waiting for the right time. She almost loses hope when they spend half the afternoon in friendly chatter and even considers her husband has known all along and is just teasing her.

But then Maes kisses him. It is slow and tender and it leaves her dazed. There's nothing rushed or conspicuous about how they undress each other, nothing to hint at a torrid affair. Maes hands explore Roy's skin, kissing his way down, touching, caressing, whispering endearments, and she knows she should feel cheated. She wants to feel disgusted when he takes the other into his mouth, but he does so with such reverence. She wants to hate Roy for liking it, for complying, but there's more than lust as he watches her husband work on him. She takes in every detail, listens to every sound they make as Maes fingers Roy's entrance, but finds nothing lewd about it.

By the time Maes enters him, both groaning in pleasure, she's completely mesmerized. She realizes she knows Maes to the point of predicting what he'll do to this man, this _other_ that's so skillfully taking her place. She can see it in his face, how much he's loving it, how long he'll last. They rock together, they breathe together, they moan together. She wants to hate it, she wants to want to cry, but it's beautiful, it's loving and so _passionate_ it leaves her breathless instead. She can almost feel them peak, and tenses in empathy as Roy digs his nails into her husband's back, screaming his name.

She watches them curl up together in bed, _hers and Maes'_ bed, kissing lightly, caressing again. Roy says he loves Maes, Maes replies in kind, and she _believes_ them.

**OWARI**


	9. Because

**Title:** Because  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** Gracia/Hughes/Roy  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** Implied m/m-  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** Why does she?

**BECAUSE**

Why would she tell the love of her life that it's ok for him to love someone else?

Because Maes did. It was in his eyes, every time they gazed upon the other.

Because he would gazed upon her with the same furore.

Because seeing that gaze she had thought exclusive to her, directed at the other, had made her realise.

Because Maes was faithful to both of them in his deceit.

Because Maes loved; completely, passionately and with such abandon.

Because Maes loved her.

Because Maes loved him.

Because one did not remove the other, and it was ok.

**Owari**


	10. Icing

Title(s): Icing  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Hughes/Roy  
Genre: Teaser  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: Implied silliness  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
Summary: Sensless... that's it.

**ICING**

"Are you sure Gracia will be ok with this?"

Maes smirked. Even through the darkness he could see the gleam in Roy's dark eyes. He was enjoying the illicitness of it as much as he was.

"She doesn't have to know, does she?" he whispered coyly, playing with the sticky substance between his fingers as Roy shuddered in anticipation. "Besides," He leaned closer, only mere inches from his friend's face, as he dipped those same fingers into the other's mouth. Roy's eyes widened but he sucked a bit too greedily. "It's the icing on my birthday cake, isn't it?"

**OWARI**


	11. Playing God

  
**Title: **Playing God  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** RoyxHughes if you squint.  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Warnings:** Spoilers to ep.25  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Summary:** If Roy were God 

**PLAYING GOD**

We humans play God, because we're made in his image. Because he's made in our image.

We humans play God because it is such a desirable concept, to shape our world to our liking.

I would be a man without a past, without nightmares, not without a future.

I would be a man living in a world that didn't make the idea of a loving God so ridiculously impossible.

I would decide it was all a mistake, a glitch in reality, and have you back, teasing, annoying.

Alive.

But it's just a game, and some of us are sore losers.

**OWARI**


End file.
